


Oppurtunity

by Vortexsin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Dark!Kylo, F/M, First Time, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mention of Stalking, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is about four years younger than Kylo, Smut, Underage Sex, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortexsin/pseuds/Vortexsin
Summary: Young and naive, you believe you can make it home before the full force of your first heat kicks in. Too bad you run into a dark senior boy who's had his eye on you for a while.Kylo is a dirty pervert.





	1. Chapter 1

Your head pounds and you feel a twist in your lower stomach. Never did you think you would start your first heat at school in the middle of Math. You had thought your nausea and headache were due to your bad self care and the fact you had only had coffee for breakfast. Running out of the classroom gripping your stomach, some of the older students were sniffing after you. They knew what was happening to you before you had a chance to think. Hidden in the bathroom, you kneel in front of the toilet, grasping the porcelain bowl and shoving your face into it to vomit once more.

Vomiting clear bile eventually led to dry heaving like a cat coughing up a hairball, your hair standing on end. You grab the handle on the stall door and pause while your eyes chase the stars behind your lids, breathing in through your nose. Opening the door you get to the nurses office in a haze, keeping your head down and trying to block out all of the smells that suddenly seem all too vivid. Never has pizza smelled so bad. You hold down more bile.

You stay in the nurses office for the rest of the school day, having no luck reaching either of your parents. The nurse give you pain medication and water, but she knows as well as you that nothing will help this and you will be out of school for a least a week.

Eventually the last bell rings to dismiss students to the hour long bus rides and after school video games. The Beta nurse seems utterly disinterested when you grab your backpack and stumble out of the office, saying you'll 'Be fine walking home' and 'No, I would not like to call my parents again, thank you.'  
After some consideration, but not much because your brain was cooking itself, you decide to wait for an older friend in the parking lot to ask for a ride home. Being in a school bus packed with all sub genders and noise and smells did not seem appealing whatsoever right now. 

You take a shortcut out of the back of the school near the gym to walk to the side where the student parking lot is. When you open the door you take a hard left and bump into the most massive human you had ever seen. The force of the crash makes you stumble backwards and fall onto your back, winding you. You half considering just making the cool concreate your new home for the night but then remember that there is a stranger cussing in front of you, wondering why some kid just ran into him. You peek at him out of one eye, catching his dark curls and black jean jacket. You recognize him as an older student, a Senior. His name escapes you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you watch where you're going? Fucking kid-"

Suddenly he stops and stares at you oddly, sniffing the air. You realize you have given him full access to see up your skirt to the throbbing slickness of your nether region. You glance up at the older boy and tears spring into your eyes in embarrassment. Like most omega girls who are fourteen, you've never been intimate with a boy, not even having your first kiss yet. 

His voice is distant, calling your name, "Y/N? What the hell… No way…"

You become dizzy, the sky is spinning at least a million miles per hour. Thinking is difficult and you can't seem to focus on anything and then the world turns black.  
You open your eyes briefly to see the roof of the inside of a car and feel the sharp turn he takes. Then you are asleep. He drives furiously not stopping at stop signs and running a red light. The car comes to a jerking stop in the driveway of an expensive modern style house. He lifts your unconscious body from the back seat and carries you into the house, up to his room to place you on the large king bed.

He looks down at you, hair splayed behind your head, face flushed and red your lips the darkest red of all. You're panting and covered in sweat. He crawls onto the bed on top of you and leans into your neck to breathe your sickly sweet smell in, biting the inside of his cheek. His hot breath and the creek of the iron bed frame gently wake you up bringing you face to face with your dark captor. 

You look up at him, lip trembling and eyes brimming with hot tears.

"Fuck" He says, "Don't look at me like that! Stop!"

Tears rolls down the side of your face and you move your hands to cover your face in the sleeves of your sweater. He grabs your writs with his hands and jerks them away.

"You don’t understand, I can't help myself. I've been looking at you all year, wanting you and you never see. And suddenly you drop into my lap. Don't you see? We should be together, it's only right. I know you want me too."

You stay silent as he rants, not wanting to make him more agitated. You look away to the side, not wanting to see his dark eyes. He clenches his jaw in annoyance, youre supposed to want him, beg for him, thank him. As he continues to hold your wrists pinned to the sides of your head he brings his left knee up to the apex of your thighs, grinding against the wetness. Your eyes go wide as you begin to struggle to no avail, your petite frame shadowed by the beast preparing to devour you.

More tears roll down your face, this time not for fear of the man above you, but at the frustration of your own anatomy betraying you, hips canting and grinding back into his leg seeking some kind of relief. His dark earthy eyes are blown wide with lust as he watches you hump his thigh, smearing your slick onto his pant leg. He bends down to lick at your slender neck tasting the sweat and sweet heat. He trail his tongue to wards your ear and licks the salty tears off your cheek. You whimper softly grinding onto him harder. 

He gently lowers himself in between your legs and humps your soaked panties. The rough material of his jeans rubs against places you didn’t know existed, heat rising in your core. He releases your hands to hold you closer and he continues to grind into you. You wrap yourself around him and softly cry begging for release. He reaches between the two of you into your soaked panties, burying his thick fingers into your dripping heat, slick making such lewd noises for your innocent ears. 

He rubs at your clit till you're shaking breath hitching into squeaks and gasping for air. You cum, exploding in white light and convulsing in his arms. He continues to rub you, the nub between your legs becoming all to sensitive with his ministrations. 

You dare look up at him to see him staring down at you, mouth open and panting.

"Am I your first?" He asks.

You nod as more tears pop into your eyes. He seems to breathe a sigh of relief as he grabs your face in his hands, one smearing your own slick onto your cheek. He shoves his tongue into your dry mouth, wrestling your own and licking at the back of your teeth. You moan at the odd sensation, wet and muscly. As he releases your mouths for a breath of air, you twist as a sharp pain shoots through your core. You writhe in pain under the weight of the beast.

"I know how to make you feel better, this is your first heat right? I can fix it."

He kneels on the bed between your legs and hooks his fingers into the waist of your skirt, shimmying your underwear off with it. He then throws his jacket to the ground and takes his pants off, leaving him in a t shirt and boxer briefs, doing nothing to hide his thick member.  
You try to close your legs but he quickly grabs your hips and flips your body over, ass in the air. 

You gush slick down the inside of your legs and he moans, smelling the sweetness of your first heat. He kneels behind you on the bed, tugging himself out of his briefs and lines himself up. You begin to panic as you feel the tip prodding at your entrance and try to move. He is quick to push your head back down into the comforter, holding your bony hip with his other hand.

"Shh, I told you I would make it better."

He begins pushing, not waiting for your to stretch around his thickness, the girth seeming to split you in two. You begin to cry again, begging him to stop,

"Stop! You're too big please! Please stop! No-"

He thrusts the rest of the way in, pushing into your cervix and pulling a strangled scream from your chest. You grip at the sheets, scrambling to find purchase to keep you from being slammed into the headboards by his increasing thrusts. He growls bends to lick at your neck smelling for your gland, instinct taking you both over. You moan lewdly, relishing in the pain and stretch from his cock. You begin begging for more, finally finding relief from the cramping and nausea. 

"F-Fuck Y/N! Youre so fucking tight, I cant believe you saved yourself just for me. Came to ME to be your ALPHA. Fuck! I'm going to knot you and make you mine Y/N."

"Yes! ALPHA please!"

Your moans become more high pitched as he pounds you, his knot becoming more apparent. His hips stutter and he finally buries his cock inside you, knot inflating to keep you two together. He pumps you full of thick cum, some spilling out with your slick as he fills you past capacity. You bury your face in the bed, screaming as you finally cum around the knot your body has been fighting you for. He seeks your neck, sinking his sharp teeth into your delicate flesh, breaking the seal for blood to gush into his mouth. His massive arms encircle your waist and he slumps on top of you, his heavy adolescent body covering your small childish one. 

Endorphins rush your through your body and make you feel as light as a feather, the only thing keeping you on earth being the stretch of an alphas knot in your virgin hole. He rolls you both over, spooning you in his massive form and wrapping your shivering body in the blanket. He licks at the wound he created, his chest rumbling in contentedness. 

…

You awake again to feel a new burning in your core, and look down to see him spreading your legs and pulling himself out with a wet pop and a gush of cum and slick. Your face and chest turn crimson with embarasment as he lifts your butt and holds your hips, nearly folding you in half to lap at your oozing entrance. 

When he finishes cleaning you, his face wet and teeth sharp, he looks down at you will blown out pupils. You can only imagine what will happen when your heat come to an end, and what he'll do with you for the remainder of time.

"See baby?" He tilts his head with a smirk, "I told you your alpha would make it better."


	2. Fixated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a first encounter.  
> Half reader POV have Kylo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/20/18 - Kylo POV edited to be 3rd person

READER POV

Flashes of blurring color pass, squeaky metal lockers bang open and close, an overwhelming stench of body odor. The school hallway is the last place you would want to be, being trampled and pushed around by older students who already know their way around while you can't even find the lunch room. Your stomach turns and spikes as blanket of anxiety washes over you. You panic, thinking everyone is staring at you and whispering about you. You pull your sweater sleeve down farther to cover your hands and clutch at your heavy textbooks. 

You make your way to English 101, a class that has too much critical thinking for your taste this early in the morning. You're already late for class so you begin to walk faster but still manage to keep your eyes on the ground and dodge kids with way too little awareness for the beings around them. As you dodge a stray expressive gesture, you knock into a wall. A wall of human. Your textbook goes flying out of your hands, hitting the ground with a dull slap. Your face goes bright red and you hurriedly accept the book from the large hands that hold its battered pages out to you. 

You rudely nod your head with no thanks and continue on your way to class, never making note of who you ran into. You spend the rest of your day thinking of the overwhelming homework assignments and every chore you have to do before your dad comes home. You consider faking sick tomorrow, thinking maybe another day off will help you adjust to the jungle that is high school. You can only hope the wolves wont flock to devour you.

 

KYLO POV

"Mr. Solo, good grades can not excuse the excessiveness of your truancy already this year. Please consider that it is only the first trimester and I am not able to vouch for you on every occasion. This is a warning Mr. Solo. Try to understand the position I am in."

Blocking the nagging voice out that morning was a more tedious task than Kylo was prepared for when he ambled into the front of the school. The principal had been scouting for him, having dodged the older man's aggressive nagging at every turn this week. 

Passively waving the rambling man off and letting the heavy office door slam shut behind him, stepping out into the masses of dorky children. Not even halfway through the year and he was already sick of everyone and ready to graduate and move on with his life. Highschool had nothing to offer him, constantly finding himself skipping classes to go home early. Kylo was bored with life. 

As he takes a hard right to slip out even earlier than he were planning, obviously not having taken the principal's words to heart, a petite omegan girl slams into him. Kylo watchs as her book goes flying out of her arms and lands across the hallway. Kylo sighs gruffly and pick up the book, giving her an eyebrow raised look of exasperation. That is what he had intended until he saw her face, beet red with embarrassment, eyes darting round the ground to not meet his, biting her small pink lips from the front, making her teeth stick out slightly. Kylo became dazed as her scent hit him filling his nostrils with warm milk and honey and the realization of an omega who has yet to present the spice muted and childish. 

That was exactly what she was, a child thrown into the maw of a beast who's only goal was to break her spirit and teach her government with art projects. Kylo licks his lips, tasting her anxious air. He tries to met her grey eyes but thick lashes flutter to hold back tears as she quickly nods and takes the book, nestling it back in her arms against her small chest. She nods in acknowledgment of his chivalry and dashes away, not looking back or saying a word. He scoffs in disbelief of such rudeness, but forgets the offence as he thinks again of her button nose and red tinted cheeks. 

Kylo found himself thinking of her often in the next few weeks, almost obsessively. Finding nothing better with his time while skipping he begins searching her out, memorizing her class schedule and filing away mental notes. He soon realizes his thoughts are so absorbed in her honey scent that the sweetness of her begins seeping through his unconsciousness. His fantasies become a playground of scenarios to which she is the star, always red faced and biting her lip. He wanted nothing more in the world than to sink his teeth into her and hoard her for himself.

Maybe high school did have something to offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small look into the obsessive mind of Kylo Pervert Ren
> 
> As always please leave your thoughts and feedback!  
> Thanks :o)


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast has been hunting you.

Panic begins welling in the pit of your stomach, reaching its clawing hands through your chest and strangles you. The realization of what just happened hits you like a train, freezing you in place. You stare at the dark knight who whisked you away and fucked you senseless. He is busy cleaning you and the ruined comforter below you. Grabbing your ankle he wipes off the inside of your leg, removing the drying slick. You notice the clear fluid tinted pink, proof of your sinful christening.

He fusses over you, checking you all over and muttering to himself. A twinge of anger pricks inside you at the way he acts as if he owns you, and then your eyes go wide. Your hand flies to your neck where there should be an open wound, sealing your fates together. Instead you find the mark a tad lower on your shoulder raised and tender.

"I didn't do it. I didn't bite you to bond you. I stopped myself, as much as I want to have you… we'll save that for another time."

You look up to his eyes not knowing how to react or feel at the moment, your brain still hazy and heat addled. With the realization you were not bonded the twist of need knotted your stomach. Slowly another trickle of slick dripped from your core. You whimper, rubbing your thighs together. He holds your face up in his large paws.

"Y/N, listen to me angel, you're still in heat. You need water, you need to eat something. I'll be right back-" 

Startling both him and yourself, you grab his arm ,

"N-no please don't go," You whisper in a panic "Don't go."

His surprised face cracks into a toothy smile of delight at your plead for his company. He doesn't bother putting on his pants again or letting you put on your skirt or panties. He scoops your tiny body up easily, sitting you on his hip. You feel wholly embarrassed by the action of being held like a baby, but you would be lying if you said that wasn't what you wanted right now. Letting out a small huff, you hold on to the front and back of his sweaty t-shirt, feeling his large body move as he beings walking our of the room and down the stairs. 

You can't help but marvel at being this high up, not knowing how a human could be so tall. Trying not to focus on the grind between your legs on his hip bone, you look around the large house around you. He was loaded. He obviously came from a well off family with no concern for how they would pay their bills every month. The house was decorated in Avant Garde looking pieces and tones of muted blues and greys. Everything from the stairs to the couch was white, occasionally a dark grey table or lamp. 

As you wondered how they kept everything so clean he sets you down on the speckled granite counter top, the icy stone feels like heaven against your burning skin. He turns to the cabinet, retrieving a glass and pours a pitcher of filtered water, handing it to you. You sip as he turns around again, rummaging in the fridge for food. Your stomach turns at the thought of eating.

"What are you hungry for? We have fruit, salad, left over spaghetti….?"  
He turns to you with a questioning face.

"I'm not hungry." You say.

"You have to eat Y/N, you need food."

You shake your head, nausea overwhelming. He doesn't push you, probably gathering enough information by your small figure and jutting ribs to know you won't eat. He doesn't push you because he doesn't mind, thinking you look like an angel. He turns to the fridge again to get himself something to eat instead, not expecting what you say next.

"What's your name?"

He's frozen, jaw twitching as he realizes his ultimate mistake. You don't know who he is. You don't know him the way he knows about you. You never even looked in his eyes that day when you bumped into him.

"Kylo." He says quietly. Continuing to sift through the endless jars of dressings and drawer of cheese.

You say the name a couple times, rolling it off your tongue like learning a new word in a foreign language. He taps his foot in what seems to be annoyance and closes the fridge, coming over to the counter to stand in front of you, resting his hands on either side of you. Flinching slightly as he leans in close, you hold your breath as he scents you, breathing hot air from his nostrils onto your neck. You shiver and let yourself take in his rich deep scent. 

Kylo suddenly wraps his arms around you and buries his face in the crook of your neck breathing deep. 

"You smell so good Y/N, better than I remember from the day you bumped into me. I haven't taken my eyes off you since."

You let out a soft 'Ah' as you put the pieces together, realizing it must have been him you ran into months ago. You feel your chest tighten as tears sting your tired eyes, overwhelmed by everything. You can't stop the feeling of helplessness, succumbing to your instinct to be protected by the large man holding you. You wrap your arms around his sides leaning into him and releasing small sobs. He coos to you and rubs your back rocking you back and forth. He rubs his cheek against you, letting his scent calm you.

You wrap your legs around his waist as he picks you up, nuzzling your chin. You giggle at the giddiness you feel under the ministrations of an alpha. Eventually his nuzzling turns to pecking quick kisses along your neck and up to your ear, a small growl escaping him as he smells you, your body getting hotter. 

You close your eyes as Kylo leans in to kiss you, softly this time, on the lips. You let him kiss you deeply and taste his breath, black coffee and the slightest hint of cigarettes as if he only smokes when he's stressed. You let out a small moan as he licks your bottom lip, warning you of his intrusion.

He turns around leaning your back against the large wooden pantry door and begins grinding into you, his thickness growing hard and rubbing into your most sensitive spots. Your mind becomes heated again as he kneads your buttocks and growls, your only thoughts are filled with the need for Kylo. Kylo. Kylo your mind repeats, the record skipping and your heart going off the track. You never knew you could want something so much without even knowing what that something was. 

"Kylo, alpha." You moan breathlessly against his temple.

His hips move and his breath hitches hearing you say his name in such a small and lewd voice. He couldn’t believe you were here with him, begging for him to have his way with you. Begging him to be your alpha and make you his forever. 

There was a pain in your next whimper as you bucked your hips wanting for nothing more than to be filled by Kylo's knot again. More sweet smelling slick gushed from your core, making Kylo huff like a beast. He quickly pulls his bulging member out and lines himself up to your throbbing heat. He pushes, already drawing choked moans from you as he fills you and stretches you. 

Kylo doesn't bother waiting for you to adjust, hoping to draw out more lewd sounds from your roses bud lips. He cups the back of your knees, spreading you apart and lifting you up to impale you on his girth. You squeak in embarasment covering your mouth with one oversized long sleeve and grasping the front of his shirt with the other hand. The bones of your spine will surely be bruised from his wild thrusting, your body propped against the door. 

Stars begin dancing in your eyes as he pounds into you unrelenting, the edges of your world blurring and thinning. You scream for him, your eyes rolling up towards heaven reaching your climax. He rubs your sensitive nub roughly with his calloused fingers, scratching a million bundles of nerves. You let out a silent sob at the pain, only causing more slick to drip down his cock.

The pain is what makes you cum, clamping down on his growing knot, feeling it pop in and out as his hips stutter and he finally forces himself inside you, releasing his thick cum as deep inside you as he can reach. 

But instead of stopping Kylo begins pumping his hips again. You begin to panic, no way that he'll be able to keep going. He pulls, stretching you in a white hot pain. You beg him to stop, voice choked and hitched, he grunts with the effort to go against nature. There will most definitely be blood to clean up later. He removed himself from your center with a wet squelch, pausing briefly to watch as a flood of cum mixed sick pours out of your fucked hole, slipping down your ass and pooling on the floor at his feet.

He slowly pushes himself into you again, more sticky wetness oozing out, forcing his knot back inside you. Each time he dares to stretch your hole you scream for him to stop or else he'll split you in two. You sob, holding on to him as tight as you can, fearing that if you let go you will break. 

He finally relents after lifting you up and away from the door to at last let you sit on his cock and take him whole one last time. His knot pops back into you, sore hole twitching around the intrusion. You let your tears fall with no inhibition not giving a care in the world as to how you look. 

His heart breaks at the sight of you crying but his sex twitches again. He laps at the salty waterfalls flowing from your eyes, reveling in the sight of your puffy eyes and running nose. He wishes he could love you gently, but the need to comfort your crying self is so powerful, he can't help but push you over the edge.

You mewl to him for kisses, wrapping your dainty hands in his sea of black locks, tangling yourself into him, wishing you could melt into him and stay forever. You wish you could live in this moment but you can't help the trickling anxieties that flow over you. 

He nuzzles your head, feeling you grow still. "Let's take a bath," he says, "you must be tired."

He smiles, a toothy grin with sharp canines, a warning to your primal self to submit to the animal who owns you.


	4. Caregiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes care of you

Lying to your dad was always easy it seemed, not that you did it often, or maybe he just made it easy even if he knew. Maybe he felt guilty for always being gone, maybe he didn't know when you were lying to him or maybe he truly didn't care what you did as long as you stayed out of his way. No matter what parental ailment it was that let you do whatever it was you wanted, calling you dad was short. You told him you would be staying over at a friend's house for a couple days, citing that it was a Friday and a three day weekend. You couldn't help the added stab at him, saying there wouldn’t be any food in the house anyway as since he's been gone for the past six days. He said it was fine and to let him know when you would be home whatever day that would be. Miss you, love you, talk to you later. Bye.

Hanging up the phone and throwing it back into your backpack you huff a little and walk around the corner into the ensuite bathroom where Kylo is drawing a bath. His back is turned to you, busying himself with pouring oils and bubbles into the bath. You sigh and walk towards him, softly clearing your throat to let him know you were behind him, as much as you would like to see the jumpy look of surprise at scaring the alpha, you would much rather see the soft look of adoration that melts his marble features. 

"The bath is ready, It's a little hot but I was hoping to break your fever."

You were grateful he didn’t want to drag your heat out, especially it being your first one you were ready to get it over with. Kylo stands up, towering over you at least a foot if not more. He peels off his t-shirt and hops out of his underwear and making his way over to you in one long stride he reaches around you, hooking his fingers under the brim of your sweater. You stiffen, not ready to reveal the translucent freckled bones benethe the knitted armor, but all too soon he pulls it over your head and throws it with the rest of his clothes into the hamper. You bend to release your feet from the cozy warmth of your socks and add them to the pile.

Goosebumps sprout down your spine, making the hairs on your arms stand. You shiver in the cool of the bathroom the tile floors like ice. Kylo steps into the bath after testing the water again with his foot, sinking into the steamy brew and sighing. After he situates himself he beckons to you to follow him, making room for you to sit in between his legs. All you wanted to do was sit on the opposite side of the huge tub and curl into your own space, but the look in his eyes told you he would not allow such distance. Stepping in and turning to sit down you can’t help the burning red in your face and chest as your butt is level with his face and then as you awkwardly sit and lean into his chest, feeling the flaccidness of his member against your back. 

Kylo rests his long arms round the side of the tub and tilts his head back, breathing deeply through his large Roman nose, his release of breath rustling your curls. You relax against his body for a while letting your skin soak in the calming lavender oils and the soreness in muscles ease. You still felt your heat but it was more subtle for now only twisting your stomach occasionally, The room around you still fuzzy around the sharp edges.

Warming in the bubbly water has relaxed both of you to the point of tiredness, muscles loose and eyes heavy. As you begin to doze off Kylo shifts to sit up, gently pushing on your back for you to move forward in the massive tub. He grabs a bottle of shampoo and begins lathering your long tangled locks with his rough fingers, massaging your scalp and scratching away the grime. You close your eyes in pure bliss at his ministrations letting out a contented sigh. He pours a cup of water on your head to wash out the suds and covers your hair from shaft to tip in thick floral conditioner then twists it into a bun to sit atop your head. He grabs a soft loofah and pours a generous amount of body oil to scrub you from head to toe, grabbing your limbs and stretching them so he can reach. You felt like a child being bathed by a parent, making sure to get between every finger and toe.

Steam floating away dreamily, the bath water soon turns cool and is no longer a welcoming cocoon. Kylo stands up, water cascading down his rippling body, and starts toweling himself off. 

"Stand up Y/N, time for bed."

You obey him and shakily stand up, your muscles so relaxed they strain to hold even your small frame. Kylo holds out his hand to help you step you and wraps you in a fluffy towel that you assume is made of clouds because it feels so heavenly and he could probably afford to have towels made of clouds. Kylo releases the chained clog and you watch as water begins to swirl around the drain, picking up stray bubbles and carrying them into the whirlpool. You sway and your lids grow heavy watching the water. Kylo picks you up gently and carries you back to his dark room, swathed in blacks and hard lines, neat and tidy. He sets you in the mattress, removing your towel and throwing it over your head to rub furiously at your ludicrous amount of tangles and curls spilling out of the top of your head and trailing down towards your hips. 

You lay down and pull the heavy down comforter on top of you as you watch Kylo climb into bed next to you making the bed dip under his massive weight. The sheets had been changed since earlier and you revel in the softness of the high thread count, your supple skin sliding along the dark fabric. Underneath the cover he wraps a long arm around your waist and pulls you roughly into him, curling his body around yours. He nearly lays half on top of you and you struggle to breath under his weight. You conclude that you cannot escape his grip and try to settle in, snuggling your head underneath his chin and resting your hands on his arm. You drift to sleep easily listening to his grizzly snores. 

…

 

The sound of shifting wakes you from the realm of deep sleep and you open your eyes to stare into the glinting eyes of a beast above you. You're frozen as it's face comes closer to yours , leaning down towards your neck. Hot breath hits the side of your face and neck and you shiver as you realize the beast is smelling you, scenting you, your lavender, milk and heady slick. You wince as a fresh gush of slick rushes from your core, dripping down your butt and pooling. Kylo lets out a gravely moan at the smell of your arousal. 

He turns his head to give you a small gentle kiss against your jaw, and then another towards your lips. He slowly kisses you more, always gentle and soft against your trembling lips as he strokes your hair letting his fingers trail down your arms. You lift your arms around his neck to hold onto him as you return kisses to his pillowy lips. In one fluid motion he wraps his arms around you and lifts you both to sit up and places you onto his lap. Kylo trails a hand down your back, running his fingertips along your spine, pebbling your skin in goosebumps. 

Your head lulls heavily onto his shoulder and you suddenly feel the painful ache of your body and the gooeyness of your eyes. You sniffle.

"Y/N," His voice strains low after just waking up, "We need to go to the store angel, we need to get you medicine. Your heat fever broke but now your body is so weak you're getting a cold."

You nod solemnly. 

…

The air outside is crisp and cool, a breeze tickles the flesh of your thighs peeking between your long socks and the large sweater Kylo had given you to wear. He walks around the side of the BMW and opens the door for you, even reaches over to buckle you in before you could do it. You were too tired to care that he was treating you like a fragile bird. Maybe you were more fragile than you thought. Kylo walks around the to get in the driver seat, the sleek black car rumbling to life. He pulls out of the driveway and speeds away from the house down the winding road. You roll down the window and let the wind take your breath away as it blows directly in your face, hair flying wildly. 

Kylo looks over to you sticking your head out the window and his chest tightens. He does a pull, going from 30 the 60 MPH in a matter of seconds and you can't help the small squeal as the car bombs downhill, winding around corners. You close your eyes and let the smells of the world wash over you. 

All too soon the car pulls into the overfilled parking lot of Target.

Inside the store is busy and loud, the smells of greasy food and too many people stinging your nose and making your head spin. You reach out your small hand to grab onto the back of a sleeve of Kylo's black jean jacket. He smells your distress easily and takes your hand off his jacket to hold in his huge palm. 

After selecting a cold medicine he thought would be suitable he leads you through the maze of aisles to various departments. He grabs some fruit juice and bagels and a can of vegetable soup. You can't help but think he might know everything about you, picking out the few foods you would eat. 

He leads you to a couple more aisles and then you are standing in line at the pharmacy, florescent lights burning your sensitive eyes.

"What are we getting here?" You look up at him.

He chews his lip, "Suppressants."

"Next please!"

You fidget as Kylo explains to the middle aged counter lady that you were an Omega coming out of your first heat. She looked at you over the counter, limbs drowning in a huge sweater, your face splotchy red and sweaty, eyes glossy, standing slightly behind Kylo's hulking frame. She stuck out her lip, "Poor thing." and tutted while filling a prescription. 

As you walk away with a crinkly pharmacy bag in hand, you feel tears well in your eyes and you sniffle trying to hold them back. Kylo looks down and rubs your back softly, trying to comfort you. 

"I know it's a lot to handle Y/N, shhh it's ok baby." He holds you in a hug and you breath in his thick scent. 

"Here, come with me." He leads you by the hand to a section of neatly displayed girls clothes, mannequins posing dramatically. "Pick out whatever you want, you need some clothes while you stay with me and I assume you don't want to go back home to get some."

You look at him in surprise, eyebrows high, "Really? I don't have any mon-"

"Y/N stop of course I'm going to buy them, don't worry just pick out what you need."

You nod and run your hand over a pile of perfectly folded cardigans. You walk through the clothes section and pick out things here and there, some socks, a few dresses, always looking to Kylo for a nod of approval. He takes them before you can look at the price tag throwing them over his shoulder. 

The check out boy grabbed things quickly off the conveyer belt and scanned them, one beep after another and bagged everything. "Your total comes to $249.26, will that be credit of debit?"

"Credit" Kylo says as he hands over a slim black card. 

Kylo carries the shopping bags out to the car and throws them in the trunk, slamming it closed. Before you can open the door and get in the car he walks to you and hugs you close, the pharmacy bag crunching to your chest. He grabs your face in his calloused hands and tilts it so you are looking into his golden brown eyes.

"I'll take care of you V/N, I will always take care of you."

The warmth of his lips as he kisses you in the winter cold makes your head spin and your knees grow weak. You were indeed a fragile bird in the maw of a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smutty fan fic!  
> Please let me know how you liked it. If things go well I might continue the story.  
> I am open to constructive criticisms.


End file.
